<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is me? by Parasaurolophusdinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060048">Who is me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos'>Parasaurolophusdinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abuse, Demons, Gen, Human, Past Child Abuse, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narra una cria de Bill cipher y stanford con traumas<br/>Aquí en esta historia Bill dejo embarazado a Ford antes de que maten a Bill<br/>Luego stanford al enterarse decidió convervar el embarazo para luego experimentar con las crias</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quien soy Yo?</p>
<p>Hola sinceramente no tengo un nombre pero puedes llamarme por un número</p>
<p>Tengo un año de vida y tengo hermanos </p>
<p>Bueno más bien tenía</p>
<p>Ahora contaré cómo inicio todo</p>
<p>Mi padre stanford  nos separó luego que nací la mitad de mis hermanos se los llevo a una caja y jamás los volví a ver</p>
<p>Yo y mis otros hermanos quedamos en otra caja hacía mucho frío y nos acurrucamos entre si para calentarnos</p>
<p>El siguiente día aún éramos muy débiles y pequeños pero aún así estábamos mejor </p>
<p> Quien engaño no fue nada lindo</p>
<p>De los 10 que estaban conmigo la mitad murió de frío por la noche sinceramente tuve suerte de estar en el centro </p>
<p>Aunque luego nuestro padre agarro la caja y nos observo saco a los muertos mientras los demás y yo nos quedamos allí quietos</p>
<p>Luego de eso agarro a uno de mis hermanos y empezó a sacarle sangre lo escuché pedir ayuda pero no hice nada y mis hermanos tampoco nos quedamos acurrucados intentando no enfriarnos</p>
<p>Luego de eso nos agarro uno por uno mientras nos observaba yo hice lo mismo que mis hermanos y me quedé quieto</p>
<p>Luego de eso me clavo una aguja fría en mi piel me retorci mientras soltaba gruñidos que apenas eran auditivos</p>
<p>Luego de eso me soltó y me puso en la caja con mis otros hermanos</p>
<p>Los siguientes días fueron parecidos pero cada vez peor por suerte fui afortunado y casi jamás me agarraba</p>
<p>Empezamos a movernos y a abrir nuestro ojo aunque jamás emitiamos sonidos y en parte jamás me atrevi a hablar</p>
<p>Luego de eso mientras ya éramos más cocientes y el dolor más doloroso un día Vi algo que hubiera querido no ver jamás</p>
<p>Nuestro padre estaba enojado más de lo normal</p>
<p>Mientras tenía a uno de mis hermanos en sus manos hasta que de la nada lo apretó con fuerza rompiendole sus huesos y piel </p>
<p>Luego de eso la mano de nuestro padre estaba llena de sangre de mi hermano </p>
<p>Me quedé aterradora busque el calor de mis hermanos para intentar protegerme </p>
<p>Mis hermanos cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido intentamos acurrucados entre si en un intento de consoló y protección </p>
<p>De nuevo fui afortunado y logré estar en el lugar más seguro </p>
<p>Luego nuestro padre nos miro de una forma aterradora <br/>Y agarro a uno de los hermanos para luego volver a aplastarlo y sonrió </p>
<p>No quise moverme miestras estaba paralizado yo y mis hermanos entramos en pánico intentando acurrucados más cerca del uno al otro</p>
<p>Luego nuestro padre aún con la cadáver moribundo de mi hermano que seguía con conciencia lo volvió a aplastar y escuché un Último grito antes de perder otro de mis hermanos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primero mes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de eso </p>
<p>Solo éramos dos</p>
<p>Mis dos hermanos y yo</p>
<p>Por suerte nuestro padre se calmo y dejo de matar a mis hermanos</p>
<p>Y se encerio en una habitación </p>
<p>Creo que hoy tendríamos una semana de vida</p>
<p>Y no de porque pero tengo hambre por suerte nuestro padre nos alimento desde una gerinja con sangre</p>
<p>Luego de eso no sabía si venía a alimentarnos o a lastimarnos</p>
<p>Fui el primero de mis hermanos en sentarme y con mi único ojo observé el lugar estábamos en una caja no había luz solo se abría cuando nuestro padre nos daba de comer o nos lastimaba</p>
<p>Lo admito tenia miedo y curiosidad</p>
<p>Intenté moverme y levite primers vez mis hermanos me vieron asombrados y yo con cuidado levanté la tapa y una gran luz me iluminó y casi me dejo ciego mis hermanos me miraban preocupados y asustados</p>
<p>Luego de eso no me atrevi a moverme o abrir mi ojo y terminé acurrucándome con mis hermanos </p>
<p>Luego de eso la caja de abrió y me asusté</p>
<p>Luego Vi la gerinja y rápidamente iba a comer pero mi hermano mayor se adelantó y luego </p>
<p>Nuestro padre lo agarro y lo saco de la caja</p>
<p>Luego de eso pasaron unos días y volvió nuestro hermano lleno de cicatrices y heridas</p>
<p>Le di unas lamidas para consolarlo el solo de acurrucó con Migo y yo lo consolé mi otro hermano menor también se acercó tenía miedo todos lo teníamos </p>
<p>La siguiente semana </p>
<p>Nos fortalecimos podíamos gatear y balbucear sonidos incluso palabras pero como dije</p>
<p>Jamás nos atrevimos a hacer eso</p>
<p>No queremos destacar y que nos lastime</p>
<p>Y solo seguimos fortaleciendonos </p>
<p>Mis habilidades para levitar mejoraron pero aún así luego de lo sucedido no me arriesgaré a abrir la caja</p>
<p>Aveces juego con mis hermanos o nos acariciamos y nos lamemos como una forma de amistad</p>
<p>Cada uno era único</p>
<p>Mi hermano mayor era el más amarillo la mitad de su cuerpo triangular era amarillo y la otra marrón </p>
<p>Sus brazos y piernas eran negras y fe diferentes tonalidades del color de nuestro padre</p>
<p>Mi hermano mejor era manchado de color marrón con manchas amarillas<br/>Sus brazos y piernas eran parecidas a la de nuestro hermano mayor</p>
<p>Bueno yo soy de color marrón a diferencia de mi ojo que es amarillo y mis brazos y piernas son completamente negras</p>
<p>Cada uno somos diferentes y tenemos una personalidad diferente mi hermano mayor era tímido pero mi hermano menor aún más yo <br/>Bueno soy diferente soy curioso pero también tímido</p>
<p>Se que la curiosidad puede costarme caro </p>
<p>Y tengo cuidado</p>
<p>Un día mientras íbamos a tener un mes de edad</p>
<p>Desafortunadamente sucedió algo</p>
<p>Algo parecido a mi padre llegó y empezó a gritarlr s su padre sobre matarnos</p>
<p>Nuestro padre dijo que eventualmente nos iba a matar que nos estaba haciendo experimentos </p>
<p>Luego el otro dijo que no deje que crezcamos mucho</p>
<p>Luego nuestro padre le dijo que lo sabía</p>
<p>Luego de eso cuando el humano de fue </p>
<p>Nuestro padre abrió la caja y nos observo y agarro a mi hermano mayor</p>
<p>Luego no quise observar pero lo hice</p>
<p>Nuestro padre lo estaba descuartizando me quedé aterrado me temblaba la pupila no podía dejar de ver la escena</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cómo llegué hasta aquí?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de eso nuestro padre nos vio y pensó que mi hermano menor lo estaba mirando lo agarro y le arrancó el ojo </p>
<p>Los gritos de mis hermanos fue horrible mi padre no lo escuchaba pero yo si </p>
<p>Me quedé aterrado cuando todo termino</p>
<p>Mi hermano menor quedó conmigo el mayor murió desangrado</p>
<p>Al día siguiente perdí a mi último hermano</p>
<p>Me salía un líquido de mi ojo</p>
<p>Lo llaman llorar</p>
<p>No quería perderlo</p>
<p>Solo lo tenía a el </p>
<p>Ahora estaba solo</p>
<p>Y una idea se me ocurrió</p>
<p>Finjir estar muerto</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal vez funcione</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De todas formas no tengo nada que perder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al día siguiente mi padre agarro a el cadáver de mi hermano y a mi</p>
<p>Funcionó no lo podía creer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego nos dejó en un tipo de camilla y empezó a cortar el cadáver de mi hermano menor</p>
<p>No me moví</p>
<p>No sé cómo lo logré</p>
<p>Pero una oleada de adrenalina me llegó</p>
<p>Y cuando se volteo volé</p>
<p>Volé tan rápido como pude</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi padre al darse cuenta soltó un grito de enojo y fue a por Mi</p>
<p>El no podía volar</p>
<p>Subí lo más alto que pude hasta que choque con el techo y observe con miedo a mi padre</p>
<p>Stanford agarro algo y empezó a lanzarme objetos </p>
<p>Yo los esquivé y intenté buscar un lugar seguro</p>
<p>Mi padre gritaba</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dipper!!! Stanley!!!"</p>
<p>Luego dos seres como mi padre aparecieron y uno de ellos tenía una red</p>
<p>Y la lanzaron me quedé atorado mi pierna intenté huir pero tiraron con fuerza Y caí al suelo con fuerza sentí que me iba A desmayar </p>
<p>Luego me golpearon con fuerza una patada de mi padre</p>
<p>Y me piso mis piernas y me las quebró</p>
<p>Solté un quejido de dolor alto y fuerte </p>
<p>Intenté moverme con mis brazos ignorando el horrible dolor</p>
<p>Pero mi padre me agarró de mis brazos y lo mire fijamente </p>
<p>Mi mirada mostró mi miedo pero no creo que le importe</p>
<p>Intenté moverme </p>
<p>Luego apretó mis manos y hice algo que jamás creí que haría </p>
<p>Hablé</p>
<p>Grite un "no"</p>
<p>No sabía mucho del significado de eso pero sabía lo suficiente</p>
<p>Mi padre se quedó estático observando me y dijo</p>
<p>"Puedes hablar?"</p>
<p>Tal vez pueda salir de esto</p>
<p>"Si"</p>
<p>Dije con esfuerzo </p>
<p>Los otros seres estaban atrás de el observandome miestras me estudiaban el más pequeño saco una libreta y empezó a escribir</p>
<p>Mi padre me miro y dijo</p>
<p>"Contesta algunas preguntas"</p>
<p>Dije un</p>
<p>"Si"</p>
<p>Luego mi padre pregunto</p>
<p>"Desde cuándo puedes hablar"</p>
<p>No lo sabía y dije</p>
<p>"No sé"</p>
<p>Mi padre me observo con algo de odio y impaciencia</p>
<p>Y dijo</p>
<p>"Ahora haré algunas cosas y me dirás si te causa alguna sensación"</p>
<p>Dije un "si"</p>
<p>Luego me llevo a una camilla mis extremidades estaban rotas y dolía pero está tan aterrado que era casi inexistente el dolor</p>
<p>Mi padre se acercó a mí y empezó a tocar mi mano</p>
<p>"Sientes esto?"</p>
<p>Dijo</p>
<p>Le respondí un "si"</p>
<p>Luego apretó con fuerza y intenté sacar mi mano<br/>Y los dolores de mis extremidades rotas volvieron y casi me desmayo del dolor</p>
<p>"Te duele?"</p>
<p>Parecía al preguntar cómo si la respuesta fuera un no obvio pero dije</p>
<p>"Si"</p>
<p>El me obserbo por unos segundos como si no creyera mis palabras</p>
<p>Luego mientras sentía mis párpados más pesados y tenía una sensación de dormir dijo para despertarme de mi trance</p>
<p>"Puedes hacer otras cosas aparte de levitar?"</p>
<p>"No" respondí </p>
<p>Luego el empezó a tocar mi brazo dónde estaba partido soltó un gemido de dolor </p>
<p>Luego el siguió observando mis huesos rotos y dijo</p>
<p>"Sabes quién es Bill cipher?"</p>
<p>"No" respondí</p>
<p>No sabía quién era</p>
<p>Luego el siguió tocando mi brazo roto y lo apretó solté un grito de dolor</p>
<p>Dijo el</p>
<p>"No me mientas"</p>
<p>Me quedé paralizado no supe  que decir</p>
<p>Volvió a repetir el</p>
<p>"Conoces a Bill cipher?"</p>
<p>Dije de nuevo "no"</p>
<p>Luego el me apretó con enojo mi brazo y empeze a llorar </p>
<p>El dijo</p>
<p>"Esos trucos no funcionan idiota se que estás allí"</p>
<p>Me quedé aterrado no sabía a qué se refería y solo quería acurrucarme con mis hermanos pero los perdí no sabía que hacer y solo salían las lágrimas de mi único ojo </p>
<p>Luego el me dió un golpe y me desmaye</p>
<p>Mi cuerpo no dió más y cuando desperté sentí el frío y un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo y empeze a llorar<br/>Sin parar</p>
<p>Unas horas después luego de que no tenga más lágrimas para soltar mi padre volvió y me observo me dió alimento con ls gerinja y me alimente </p>
<p>Apenas lo logré no podía moverme </p>
<p>Estaba frío muy frío como cuando toque los cadáveres de mis hermanos pero seguía vivo</p>
<p>Luego mi padre me saco de allí y me puso cerca de una fogata me sentí cálido y me quedé dormido </p>
<p>El día siguiente mi padre me agarro y me llevo a la camilla mientras me empezó a ver mis heridas que tenía de mi anterior golpe</p>
<p>Mi ojo estaba morado y me puso algo muy frío</p>
<p>No me moví tenía miedo de hacerlo </p>
<p>Unos minutos después me sentí mejor y solté un suspiro y me toque mi ojo y lo sentí mejor aún tenía unos rasguños y mis extremidades rotas pero estaba mejor</p>
<p>Mi padre me observaba mientras pasan un algodón con alcohol sobre mis heridas abiertas  </p>
<p>Me dolió pero no me moví</p>
<p>Luego mi padre empezó a pasar una tela suave y blanca y agarro mis brazos con suavidad y fuerza</p>
<p>Luego pudo eso en mis extremidades rotas y luego dijo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No crees que soy estúpido"</p>
<p>No entendí a lo que se refiere solo deje que siguiera haciendo esto</p>
<p>Unas semanas después mis extremidades se curaron mi padre me hacía pregunta aveces extrañas yo siempre respondía con la verdad de todas formas no tenía el porqué mentir</p>
<p>Estaba mas fuerte pero extrañaba a mis hermanos esa compañía familiar?</p>
<p>Bueno luego conocí a un ser que es mi favorito incluso hoy en día </p>
<p>Ella era diferente tenia el pelo largo y se vestía diferente al principio ella no de acercaba mucho a mi</p>
<p>Pero luego un dis mientras mi padre me hacía experimentos matutinos dejo que de acerque y</p>
<p>Ella me tocó de sintió extraño </p>
<p>Luego empezó a frotar su mano sobre mi cuspide</p>
<p>De sentía diferente como cuando mis hermanos me consolaban</p>
<p>Me quedé quieto y cerré mi ojo de sentía tan bien </p>
<p>Luego ella de aparto y dijo que era como un gatito</p>
<p>Pero parece que mi padre no le gustó mucho el comentario pero era tan diferente con ella</p>
<p>Era más amable y parecía tener cariño por ella</p>
<p>Supongo que es su familia</p>
<p>Es algo injusto que el mato a mi familia pero aún así hay cosas que no puedo decir</p>
<p>Además en parte si ese ser me viene a hacer eso y darme cariño no me quejo me sentí solo desde que perdí a mis hermanos</p>
<p>Tal vez ella pueda hacerme sentir mejor </p>
<p>Solo quiero un pocomde cariño aveces me preguntó el porqué estoy aquí porque nací aquí </p>
<p>Digo el es mi padre pero no de parece en nada a mi</p>
<p>Me preguntó si habrá más gente como yo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Que soy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me preguntó que soy exactamente digo aparte de mis hermanos que murieron hace un tiempo</p>
<p>Jamás ví algo parecido a mi</p>
<p>Pasaron unos meses me tratan como siempre pero entre ellos se tratan como yo con mis hermanos</p>
<p>Me preguntó aveces si soy chica o chico digo jamás se exactamente mi género y aunque tengo voz  de chico es diferente a la de ellos es más robótica la mía no se explicarlo </p>
<p>Ahora tengo más conciencia más inteligencia y un día mientras tenía un ataque de tristeza y enojo apareció fuego de mis manos y me asusté luego cuando los demás se enteraron me dejaron en una jaula Anti poder o algo así</p>
<p>Y bueno luego de eso las visitas eran menos regulares y un día simplemente la chica que de llamaba Mabel llegó y mi padre abrió la jaula y ella me presento a pato</p>
<p>Un animal con cuatro patas orejas y un hocico y de color rosa </p>
<p>Bueno algo así<br/>
Luego el animal casi me come aún era pequeño media 10 centímetros </p>
<p>Luego de eso Mabel se enteró que pronto sería mi cumpleaños y sinceramente recién me enteré que era esa celebridad humana</p>
<p>Mi padre que se llamaba stanford dijo que no era necesario que algo como yo que no tenía sentimientos tenga un cumpleaños ya que lo usaria para aprovecharlo</p>
<p>Ya que lo más parecido que tenia eran espasmos corporales </p>
<p>Mabel parecía algo triste y dijo un por favor algo muy tierno</p>
<p>Luego stanford termino diciendo que si pero que no sea nada serio</p>
<p>Luego el siguiente día cuando fue mi cumpleaños Mabel me puso un sombrero de cumpleaños y alado un pastel y canto una canción de feliz cumpleaños<br/>Para mí</p>
<p>Luego de eso me dijo que sople la vela y pida un deseo</p>
<p>Deseo que vuelvan mis hermanos</p>
<p>Lo pense y sople la vela  </p>
<p>Mabel aplaudió y de alguna forma logré hacer una sonrisa con mi ojo y Mabel me abrazo</p>
<p>Me sentí </p>
<p>Como cuando me acurrucaba con mis hermanos</p>
<p>Cerré mi ojo y me acurrque con ella</p>
<p>Me dió sueño y bosteze </p>
<p>Luego me quedé dormido en sus brazos</p>
<p>Luego desperté en la jaula me sentía bien de alguna forma bien</p>
<p>Luego espere el desayuno pero no llego</p>
<p>Luego de un rato ya cuando tenía hambre me empeze a preocupar</p>
<p>Luego paso un día entero y ni rastro de mi padre </p>
<p>Al día siguiente el llegó y me dió un golpe diciendo que deje de manipular a su sobrina </p>
<p>No entendí a qué se refería y mi silencio hizo que me dé otro golpe está vez soltó un "basta"</p>
<p>Luego el me volvió a golpear y me dijo directamente que no me acerque a mabel</p>
<p>Luego de eso no volví a ver a mabel me sentía cada vez más solo y desesperado</p>
<p>Solo quería un poco de cariño</p>
<p>Es tanto pedir en este mundo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Que día es hoy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sé cuándo<br/>
No sé cómo<br/>
Pero algún día saldré de aquí</p>
<p>Diría que pasaron años pero no lo sé</p>
<p>Ahora mido 30 centímetros</p>
<p>En un momento pensé</p>
<p>Que significa existir?</p>
<p>Pasar el resto de mi vida aquí?</p>
<p>No </p>
<p>Quiero salir de aquí quiero hacer lo que quiera</p>
<p>quiero ser libre </p>
<p>Algún día lo lograre</p>
<p>Pero cada vez lo veo menos posible</p>
<p>Desarrolle algunas habilidades entre ver el futuro aunque aún no lo controlo.<br/>
telequinesis,levitación,fuego, alteración de materia</p>
<p>Bueno mis poderes eran entretenidos para hacer experimentos para stanford </p>
<p>Sinceramente pensé que me mataría pero aún no lo hizo</p>
<p>Mientras pienso todo esto </p>
<p>Me preguntó aveces que sucedió con Mabel<br/>
Pero espero que esté bien</p>
<p>Lo único que se es sobre dipper que aveces ayuda a mi padre</p>
<p>Pensé que el resto de mi existencia sería así</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero no lo fue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un día </p>
<p>Ocurrió algo</p>
<p>Que cambiaría para siempre mi vida</p>
<p>En un sueño</p>
<p>Mientras descansaba</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era todo gris</p>
<p>Luego una gran apareció y lo ví</p>
<p>Un triángulo amarillo con un sombrero y un moño </p>
<p>Me quedé atónito</p>
<p>No tuve miedo </p>
<p>lo contrario </p>
<p>Estaba feliz</p>
<p>Finalmente encontré a alguien como yo</p>
<p>Tenía tantas preguntas y solo pude verlo sin saber que decir no me salían las palabras</p>
<p>Luego el dijo</p>
<p>"Hola chico mi nombre es Bill cipher un placer conocerte"</p>
<p>Su voz me recordó a la mía</p>
<p>No sabía que hacer si abrazarlo o lamerle la cara </p>
<p>Me acerque a él y el dijo</p>
<p>"No vas a hablar o aún no sabes"</p>
<p>Luego decidí decir</p>
<p>"Hola Bill"</p>
<p>No sé porque pero el me miro algo extraño para decir</p>
<p>"Dime niño necesito un favor y yo te ayudaré a ti"</p>
<p>Ya se quiere que le lama su angulo y el me lame</p>
<p>"Está bien"</p>
<p>Luego antes de poder lamerlo me dijo</p>
<p>"Bueno necesito que me ayudes a abrir la ruptura interdimencional"</p>
<p>No entiendo</p>
<p>"Que?"</p>
<p>Me siento estúpido</p>
<p>Luego Bill dijo en un tono molesto </p>
<p>"Lo olvide eres un decendente idiota mío déjame simplificartelo"</p>
<p>Luego dijo</p>
<p>"Necesito que encuentres esto"</p>
<p>Su ángulo de convirtió en una pantalla y me mostró una imagen de algo redondo que brillaba en el interior</p>
<p>"Cómo haces eso?"</p>
<p>Bill me dijo</p>
<p>"Hagamos un trato encuentras lo que te mostré lo rompes y luego te enseño a usar tus poderes"</p>
<p>Luego dije emocionado </p>
<p>"Claro Bill"</p>
<p>Luego el encendió su mano con fuego azul y yo hice lo mismo pero mi fuego era anaranjado y juntamos nuestras manos y hicimos el trato</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Un caballero muy descaballeroso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego del trato con Bill</p>
<p>Me he sentido muy feliz normalmente no me gustaba esperar a quedar dormido pero ahora estoy desesperado para verle</p>
<p>Luego le preguntaré si quiere que le lama su angulo aunque el es más sin contacto físico <br/>Supongo que en eso somos diferentes</p>
<p>Hace poco me enteré que el no siente ninguna sensación física y me puse triste debió extrañar que le laman y le den cariño</p>
<p>Digo también me enteré que el era mi segundo padre aunque aún no entiendo cómo funciona y tampoco tengo ganas de saber</p>
<p>Un día mientras hablábamos le pregunto algo </p>
<p>"Señor Bill? Cuando fue la última vez que te lamieron?"</p>
<p>El me miro extraño</p>
<p>"Niño jamás me lamieron" </p>
<p>Me quedé sorprendido y le dije</p>
<p>"Que? Pero jamás? Que clase de vida es eso? Ni siquiera tus hermanos o familia?"</p>
<p>Bill me miro serio y dijo</p>
<p>"Destrui mi dimensión hace billones de años y el termino familia no existía ahí eran mentes planas sueños planos"</p>
<p>Me quedé sorprendido</p>
<p>"Eso debió haber dolido te quedaste solo... Jamás te quisieron?"</p>
<p>Bill me miro de nuevo extraño y dijo</p>
<p>"Tal vez tal vez no, eso ya no importa"</p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Los extrañas?"</p>
<p>Bill soltó una risas extraña y dijo</p>
<p>"Obviamente no"</p>
<p>Luego dije</p>
<p>"Quisiera hacerlo... Luego de lo que sucedió con mis hermanos... Hey sabes gustar secretos?"</p>
<p>Bill dijo </p>
<p>"Soy muy bueno en eso"</p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Bueno tenía hermanos la mayoría los mataron pero <br/>..."</p>
<p>Se me humedecio el ojo</p>
<p>"Mis últimos dos hermanos que no tenían nombre mataron al mayor luego.... El menor murió por mi culpa... Fue mi culpa si no hubiera sigo idiota tal vez sigo aquí..."</p>
<p>Luego intenté secarme mi ojo con mi brazo </p>
<p>Bill no dijo nada y luego de unos segundos dijo</p>
<p>"Olvídalo sigue adelante chico no hay tiempo para pensar en muertos"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego lo abraze mando al carajo sus advertencias</p>
<p>Empezo a salir más líquido de mi ojo y Bill de quedó estático</p>
<p>Solo quería no sentirme solo</p>
<p>Luego de unos minutos</p>
<p>Bill ni se movió luego cuando sentí que dejaron de caer mis lágrimas lo mire su pupila me miraba fijamente</p>
<p>Yo seguía con mi ojo lloroso mientras me aferraba a el</p>
<p>El se quedó estático sentí algo extraño de el</p>
<p>Estaba serio pero parecía estar perdido en sis pensamientos</p>
<p>No pensé más y me acurruque con el</p>
<p>Luego de unos segundos Bill me saco de el y dijo</p>
<p>"No lo vuelvas a Hacer niño"</p>
<p>Estaba serio y enojado</p>
<p>Porque le duele el cariño?</p>
<p>Lo mire con pregunta y sentía aún mi ojo lloroso </p>
<p>Mi pupila estaba más extendida de lo normal y creo que me veía adorable y triste </p>
<p>Bill dijo</p>
<p>"Deja de mirarme"</p>
<p>Tal vez deba consolarlo eso siempre funciona</p>
<p>Luego el hizo aparecer fuego de sus manos y dijo con una mirada oscura y amenazante</p>
<p>"ALEJATE"</p>
<p>Lo ignore y lo abraze</p>
<p>Luego le di unas lamidas para consolarlo</p>
<p>El estaba muy enojado y triste</p>
<p>Pero no demostraba su tristeza</p>
<p>Luego el al sentir que lo lamía </p>
<p>Su enojo se fue </p>
<p>Estaba irritado y triste</p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Mira yo y tu nos necesitamos"</p>
<p>Luego el me aparto y dijo</p>
<p>"No te necesito"</p>
<p>Le dije </p>
<p>"Estás solo demasiado"</p>
<p>Luego el dijo </p>
<p>"Tengo amigos crees que eres el único"</p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Amigos, pero aún así siento tu dolor tu tristeza lo sé, pueden que sean amigos, pero aún así no confías en ellos, y lo sabes"</p>
<p>Luego el dijo</p>
<p>"Sabes que si quiero puedo matarte, no puedes opinar sobre ellos no los conoces"</p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Pero te conozco"</p>
<p>Luego el dijo irritado</p>
<p>"TU no sabes nada de mi"</p>
<p>Luego le dije</p>
<p>"Que diferencia hay entre nosotros? Vivimos lo mismo sufrimos lo mismo deja de ser un tonto, porque tal vez me pierdas y te quedes solo de nuevo"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo último lo reflexione </p>
<p>Luego el dijo sin piedad</p>
<p>"No me importa perderte eres solo una mayonets nada mas cuando no  sirvas te tírate a la basura" </p>
<p>Le dije</p>
<p>"Entonces para que haces todo esto? Si vas a terminar solo"</p>
<p>Dijo el</p>
<p>"No lo entenderías un universo entero hay lo dominare y seré el rey todos me tendrán miedo y yo los dominare"</p>
<p>Luego le dije</p>
<p>"Lo entiendo quieres ser libre hacer lo que quieras pero te digo algo?, Prefiero vivir encerrado con mis hermanos que vivir solo"</p>
<p>Luego el dijo</p>
<p>"Somos muy diferente tu eres un niño no entiendes nada"</p>
<p>Luego le dije</p>
<p>"Y tú? Mira... Sigue mintiendote a ti mismo, pero yo sé que dentro de ti hay solo caos"</p>
<p>Luego Bill dijo</p>
<p>"Soy el rey del caos"</p>
<p>Luego le dije</p>
<p>"No, eres el esclavo de el, no puedes dejarlo porque vives en la culpa...."</p>
<p>Luego Bill dijo</p>
<p>"No empieces vas a terminar diciendo lo mismo que axolot"</p>
<p>Luego le dije</p>
<p>"Entonces... Terminare y romperé esa grieta pero tendremos una conversación cuando termine esto.."</p>
<p>Luego el se fue sin despedirse que grosero</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FINAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINAL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de eso estuve buscando la grieta durante mucho tiempo pero no volví a ver a Bill</p>
<p>Creo que lo lastime </p>
<p>Ahora me siento horrible digo le dije muchas cosas pero era verdad pero si le duele...</p>
<p>Es complicado no confía en nadie porque no puede y tiene miedo de hacerlo de que lo lastimen</p>
<p>Lo ayudaré a superar su miedo pero primero quiero que se sienta seguro </p>
<p>Cuando tupé la oportunidad de romper la grieta no la desperdicie y me prepare </p>
<p>Lo tire con fuerza de rompió</p>
<p>Luego una gran luz de originó y una grieta en el cielo se originó el techo de rompió y pude ver algo más afuera</p>
<p>Vi a Bill lo ví emocionado mientras que estaba con sus amigos rápidamente los ví</p>
<p>Aunque debería preocuparme por otras cosas</p>
<p>Y Vi a mi padre mirándome muy enojado mientras sostenía un arma y me apuntaba</p>
<p>Rápidamente reaccione y salí de mi trance y salí huyendo por el agujero del techo pero choque con una barrera qur estaba allí y me impidia salir</p>
<p>Luego stanford me agarro con una red y terminé en el suelo y me golpeó para dejarme inmóvil</p>
<p>Escuché un grito mientras aún estaba mareado</p>
<p>"Cipher detente o mátare a este engendro tuyo!!!"</p>
<p>Vi a Bill reírse mientras pensé</p>
<p>Debí tener un plan b</p>
<p>Luego escuché decir a Bill</p>
<p>"Has lo que quieras con el De todas formas ya no me sirve" </p>
<p>Luego...<br/>Stanford me aplastó vivo mi sangre mancho el suelo y mis huesos se rompieron y cuando finalmente quedé inconsciente</p>
<p>Ahora estoy aquí en una oscuridad que me traga por cada segundo</p>
<p>Esperaré aquí</p>
<p>Algún día</p>
<p>No se cómo</p>
<p>No sé cuándo </p>
<p>Nos volveremos a encontrar</p>
<p>En un día soleado</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>